Blue and the Gang
by indipop
Summary: prebreaking dawn, what if all through her life with Edward Bella hasn’t been as truthful as we would like her to be. What if there is another reason Edward cant hear her? And what does Dingos and the colour Blue have to do with her secret. B human
1. The cullens have been replaced

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from twilight, they belong to SM.**

**And to the person who said there was no story that because I just wrote the summery to see what people thought.**

**MUST READ!!!!!!**

**Okay I've changed my mind. Bella will be human and be at school, so basically its after the newborns attack in Eclipse. **

**SERIOUSLY IF YOU DON'T READ THIS THE STORY WON'T MAKE SENSE!!!!!!!!**

**I AM NOT JOKING THIS IS IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**New character****s for story ( thanx for helping manunitedfan, I owe you a hug)**

**The first word is the name, and the second is the animal associated with them ( will be explained later) the third word is gender, the way I've written might be confusing. Then it will be the role they play within the group. **

**Blue - Dingo**** - girl - leader**

**Stripes - tiger - boy (with Blue) - helps Blue (that's a full time job in itself)**

**Zipcode - Falcon - boy - tracker (no pairing)**

**Tuft - Lynx - boy - negotiator**

**Hypno - Mongoose**** - girl - spy (with tuft)**

**Ink - Fox**** - girl - attack and defense specialist ( I couldn't come up with any thing else)**

**Logger - gorilla - boy - intimidator (basically he's a Emmett like character, big and bulky but really a big cuddly teddy bear) With Ink**

**These two don't go to ****school; I haven't got a reason why, they just don't**

**Poko - polar bear (A/N: Poko is my nickname at school)**** - girl - Mum like support**

**Sled - Husky dog**** - boy - father like character (with Poko)**

**Don't worry if the jobs don't make sense they will**

**DID YOU READ IT?!?!?!?!?!?!**

**YOU BETTER HAVE, 'CAUSE WHEN YOU GET CONFUSED YOU CAN'T COME CRYING TO ME!!!!!!!!!**

**The ****Cullen's have been replaced**

Third person POV

The school was buzzing with news about the new family in forks that had arrived, with seven teenagers starting at the school with odd and unconventional guardians, the principle was preparing for mayhem and multiple detentions. While the student body was awaiting the gossip on the new kids, all the information they had was that were transferring from New York to get a taste of small town life. Nobody knew their real names though, not even the school knew what their real names were, and there was no records at their old school either just fake first name and one shared last name, 'Alastair'.

They were unknowable's, they were interesting and they didn't care.

**The Alastair's First day at Forks high**

The New students arrived at school in two cars that put all of the other's in the parking lot to shame (even the shiny silver Volvo **(A/N: read my story 'Running for my soul'. In it is a list to why the car is either for Soccer mum's or Gay's. I have nothing against them, just the car) **they had pulled up in an orange Audi R8 and a sleek Midnight blue Jaguar XKR, which were obviously non-stock and customized.

As they got out they were studied by the student body that had arrived, and what they saw only fascinated them more in the mysterious new family of adopted teenagers.

Each one was observed individually, then compared with the rest, and then classified as a singular unit.

Out of the Jaguar came three girls. The one in the driver seat had shoulder length reddish - brown hair in choppy layers, which fell in front of one eye but not in a fringe way, with several blue streaks and a bright green headband that wasn't placed for the purpose of holding hair off her face. She had grey-blue eyes that were made almost completely black by her big, deep, hard pupils. Her lips were unbalanced with her lower lip fuller than the upper, giving the effect of a permanent pout. She was average height, and was generously curved, she was averagely skinny but less so then others. Wider in the hips, thighs and bust, but she knew how to dress to her advantage, and maintained a very pretty look. She gave the aura of control, and that's exactly what she had. Complete and utter control.

She wore bright green jeans, and a black t-shirt with fluro-green letters saying "Teach peace - it's not academic", in hippie font, with the word peace in rainbow. Over that she wore an Confederate Army surplus jacket with the initials J.A.W. embodied on the chest pocket **(If you review in and guess who it is I will give you a virtual cookie or hug, or something along those lines in the next chapter!!!). **She wore black chucks with sparkly silver peace signs instead of the All-Star logo. For makeup she had smoky green eye-shadow, and thick, dark eye-liner, and her lips were done in a natural looking darkish- red lipstick, with shiny lip-gloss over top.

Next was a girl with freakishly, yet very natural black hair, emo - styled, with a swept fringe, and the ends were bright green, like someone had dipped them in paint. Her eyes were an unusual shade of light yellowish-green that seemed to hypnotize the observer. She was slender and tall, but in no way scrawny. She had the image of only being seen if she wanted to be seen, but not in any way shy. She was dressed in dark blue jeans that could be seen as purple in some lights, with a matching half-length vest open over a tight, black, long sleeved open-necked sweater. She had grey plaid Sketcher sneakers on her feet that had their laces in a permanent knot that was never undone; they were worn and fit her feet perfectly after years of use. She had purple eye shadow, with black eyeliner, and simple pink shiny lip gloss.

The last out of the Jaguar was a girl with scene styled, shockingly red hair that was tipped with whitish-blonde. She had the back spiked in random directions and her bangs hung in front of her eyes which were dark blue and almost seemed violet. She was tall, with a slim, yet mature body. She wore baggy black sweats, with one side pulled up to the knee and colourful Nike Airs on her feet. She wore a Dark red Huffer **(it's a brand name)** Sweatshirt with a kangaroo pouch in the front. She had rolled the sleeves up to her elbows casually, and as she got out she pushed the hood off her head.

Her makeup was more natural, with basic brown eye shadow and lightly done eyeliner that made her deep, eyes 'pop'. She had simple tinted lip-gloss on her lips.

They all had different bags the first had a leather backpack that could Zip the straps into one, she had it slung over one shoulder nonchalantly. The second had a laptop case styled bag, that she had the strap across her body. It was Black and had twink designs all over it, from names to vines. It was personalized and unrecognizable from the exact same one in a store. The Third had a canvas backpack that sat on the lower back. Wider at the bottom and getting smaller at the top with one flap to cover the pocket. It was a dark khaki with 'INK' written with black Vivid in big, bold letters.

Then out of the Audi came four guys, all with decent amount of muscle but varying in body type.

The one in the driver seat had Dark brown, almost black hair that was interrupted every so often with bright orange stripes it was shaggy, uneven and covered his eyes. He had soft brown eyes that had a calming effect on people. He wore a green Ralph Lauren polo t-shirt and baggy jeans with many pockets and worn black chucks.

Next was a ganglier boy, with salt and pepper coloured hair that looked as if he just got out of bed. He wore a Black t-shirt that had a fluro soccer ball design on it; he wore distressed black jeans with chains on them. He wore a pair of blue and silver Adidas.

Third was a tall muscular boy with tanned skin and dirty blonde hair that had a grey tinge to it. He had light blue eyes that were rimmed with a darker blue. He wore a Calvin Klein white polo t-shirt, and casual grey shorts.

Last was a tall and impressively muscled boy that looked like he could be a professional wrestler. He had shaggy black hair and dark brown eyes. He wore a grey Dickies jacket over a white muscle tee and basic jeans, with nondescript black sneakers.

They were all paired up, except for the salt and peppered hair boy. The drivers of the cars had their arms wrapped around each other's waist, and the same for the green-tipped haired girl and the dirty-blonde boy. And everybody assumed the wrestler was with the red head because she was sitting on his shoulder laughing ecstatically.

To all the people watching they seemed like the perfect family that would have a lot of fun, and without even talking to anybody they were already the most popular students in the school. One gossip whispered to her friend slanderously "Looks like the Cullen's have been replaced!"

And it was true, the strange, inhumanly beautiful, golden eyed family was no longer interesting now that an equally, yet realistically beautiful family with more outgoing personalities had arrived.

**So what did you think?**

**I know it was really descriptive and had no action in it, but it was really a character study more than anything.**

**Tell me what you think!!!!!!!!!**

**The little green button has a purpose!!!!!!!!**

**I am Poko, give me cupcakes**


	2. The Bella behind the Lines

**Hey, I'm back. ****Kudos**** to anybody who guessed that the initials on the jacket stood for Jasper Andrew Whitlock. Virtual Cookies go to you. If you want a virtual Jasper, I'm sorry, you can't have him, he is mine.**

**On a sadder note. I do not own Twilight.**

_**Okay… HEEEYY! This is indi's best buddy (: crispy (HarryPotterandTwilightGirl257) we just finished a science test! Fun fun. Anywwwaaaays. She is a great writer so sub!! Ohh and sub me too!!**_

_**Crispy xxxx**_

**ME AGAIN!!!Please don't jugde me, my friend threatened me, and she will know if I delete it. SO yeah!!!**** And now you know that mi first name Is indi. Well I spose you could guess from the username. But wateves**

The gossip had spread around the school faster than the speed of light. Apparently the new kids were all in the same year, and had classes together in groups of more than three. Everyone who had had classes with them said they were pranksters, and nice people.

They already had a reputation; they were fun, popular, attractive and very much likeable. It was lunch time and everybody was awaiting the arrival of the new kids.

Suddenly they heard a shriek, and someone yell 'doorway'. The cafeteria doors flew open and a loud thud followed, everybody looked to see the red head (who they called Ink) on the floor rubbing her temples. It was obvious the big guy (whose name turned out to be Logger) had been racing in with her on his shoulders and forgot about the extra height she added to his tall frame and ran her into the doorway. She jumped up and yelled "Whooo!!!," She ran with her fist in front of her like superman and Logger imitated and they raced each other to the food line.

The rest walked in normally, the guys laughing, and the girls rolling their eyes exasperatedly. They all got the most unhealthy, fatty, and delicious food available, which was odd considering they had perfect figures. They went to sit at an empty table at the back of the cafeteria, everybody knew that that table was always reserved for the elusive Cullen's; and everybody was awaiting a confrontation of the two families, and betting on who would win and keep the table.

The cafeteria fell silent as the Cullen's all entered together, and unlike the Alastair's, got healthy, fruit and salad type lunches. They started toward their usual table, and were surprised when they realized that it was already taken. Bella Swan, dating the gorgeous Edward Cullen, was of course with the Cullen's **(A/N: I know that at the time I have set this only Edward and Alice are at school, but I want Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper there to. Adds to the drama) **Tried to persuade Edward to just sit at another empty table, but he insisted that it had always been their table, and it was going to remain that way if he had anything to do with it.

So the silent cafeteria watched as the Cullen walked with purpose to _their _table. At the sound of their approach the Alastair's turned to face the Cullen's with indifferent expressions. Then very uncharacteristically, Bella squealed, a very high pitched, glass breaking sound.

Everybody stared at her incredulously, she didn't seem to notice, or she would've blushed scarlet. She ran up to the table, the red head with the blue streak **(the first character described) **(that has been identified as Blue) stood up and was attacked with a hug. She seemed amused; she had a big grin plastered on her face.

When Bella pulled away, Blue remarked smugly, "Am I right in saying that you missed me?"

Bella grinned even wider, " 'course I missed you, you're my big sis, and ma best friend." At this statement Alice silently screamed with despair, she thought she was Bella's sister and best friend.

Then Logger yelled to know one in particular, "Look everyone, Short-stuff's back," this was followed by the sound of three smacks and one "Ow!!"

Bella glared at him, "I'm going to ignore the short remark, and you are going to welcome me back nicely," She surprised Edward by actually looking angry, and, if he was honest, terrifying.

"Sorry Bell's. It's been too long. How old are you now?!?! Fifty?!?!" and he burst out laughing at his own crappy joke. He was hit again and he sobered up.

"Seriously, stop hitting me." Blue looked at him coolly. "Not until you learn, good behavior will be rewarded, and bad will be punished." She emphasized the word punished a little too much for Loggers liking.

"What am I, being trained like a dog, that's humiliating." Blue laughed breathily. "Not a dog per se, more like a circus monkey." Then everybody at the table started laughing.

Then the salt and pepper hair boy (who they called Zipcode, Zip for short) spoke up for the first time.

"How's life working out for ya? I'd ask you to sit with us, but it doesn't look like we have any spare chairs." He was very cheeky, and had a big shit eating grin splitting his face.

"Really? That's a shame. Oh well." She had a mischievous glint in her eyes that neither Edward nor the Cullen's had ever seen. She seemed devious and diabolically evil (like Emmett playing truth or dare).

She walked up to him, looked at him with a fake sad face, and said "You sure about that?"

Zipcode looked terrified for a second, then recovered and nodded.

She sighed, "If you insist." She jumped and landed sitting on his lap, he had a painful expression on his face, and she was smiling triumphantly.

"Still sure there are no seats?" she said innocently.

"I'm sure we can find something," his voice was high pitched, and pained.

"Mmm, that's the answer I was after. Go on then." She got up and he stumbled to another table and brought back a chair and set it down, just to find that she had made herself comfortable in his seat and was eating his nachos.

"Oi!! That's my food!!" She grinned innocently and carried on eating.

"It's my food now." He looked at her in disbelief then went and grabbed some extra food of Loggers tray, he always got too much so he didn't notice when some went missing.

Then Rosalie, who didn't like being ignored for any length of time, cleared her throat loudly. Bella turned and blinked at her unfazed.

She then waved her hands indicating all of the Cullen's, "Guys, these are the Cullen's, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. 'k no need for a life story. Great food, why have I never eaten this before?"

The Cullen's starred at Bella incredulously, like she had grown two heads. This was not the sweet innocent Bella that they knew, who blushed at every opportunity, who was shy to the extreme, and was not a fan of playful teasing. This Bella was open, strong-headed and closed minded, fun loving and reckless. They would love her no matter what, but what had brought on this sudden change.

They found an empty table and listened in on Bella's conversation with the Alastair's.

"What are you doing after school Bells? Coming to our place!!! You want me to give you a make-over?? Want to go shopping this weekend?? Great!!! I'll see you then." Blue said without even checking that it was okay with Bella. But apparently it was, because she just nodded her head and swiped Zip's IPod out of his hand, and stole an earphone and changed the song.

Meanwhile, Alice was exploding with silent rage, and because of his power so was Jasper. Alice watch as Bella silently agreed to go shopping with _them _but she had been adamant to throw a hissy fit when Alice had even mentioned it.

Edward tried to hear the song that she selected, but the earphones seemed to be too good of a quality and he couldn't hear the sound. He tried listening in on Zip's mind, but it was useless. His mind was blocked from him, just like Bella's. In fact, now that he tried, he noticed that the entire tables' minds were blocked from him.

"Guys, I can't hear any of them." Edward said, waiting for an outburst from his family.

"What, we thought Bella was the only one. Are you sure you can't hear them? Try again!" Emmett demanded, he was very upset that he wasn't Bella's only big brother, and that she had readily agreed to play Guitar Hero with them after he had begged her thousands of times to get her to play with him. And it also seemed she was the best at the game out of the Alastair's.

"I have tried Emmett, but it's just not possible. I can't hear them." Edward was fishing for answers from his family, now that he doubted his ability.

"It may be that they are more closely connected than we thought. Maybe even blood related. Bella loves you though Edward, nothing can change that. You have nothing to worry about." Everyone trusted Alice's statement because they thought she had seen something.

"Your ability doesn't work on them either does it Ali." Edward knew he was correct, just voicing it for the rest of the group.

"I can't see Bella at all; the last vision was before she knew they were here. That means that she made the decision to have them in her life, and that I can't see them. But why thought?" Edward was upset by this, she was due to be changed in a couple of months yet she had decided to make more connections to her human life. It would just make her more upset when she had to leave them behind.

Jasper then spoke up, and being the most logical of the group, and having the least close relationship with Bella, made his opinion more unclouded by love for the girl who he had almost killed. "Do they smell off to any of you? Like not human, more animalistic, earthy?" Now that it was mentioned they realized that he was right. The new family didn't smell human, animalistic certainly, but not the disgusting smell of the La Push Wolves, but the same tone.

"Isn't that the same smell we picked up leading away from the house? I just thought it was an animal, right Em?" Rosalie voiced, they had been suspicious of the weird scents a few days ago, but had gotten '_distracted' _and forgotten all about it.

"Great mental picture Rose, really great." Edward visually shuddered.

"Loving the feelings too Em, all warm and fuzzy aren't you?" it was Jaspers turn to shudder.

They tuned into Bella's conversation again, the Alastair's were discussing something in a different language that none of them seemed to understand.

Then after five minutes of what looked like intense discussion and arguments, and a few words in English thrown in, and it seemed to be about a deadline. And by the looks of it Bella had a deadline; they just didn't know what for. Then they asked about Bella's timetable, and Bella now had at least two of them in all of her classes.

For some reason Edward felt like this deadline could be the end of him and Bella. He tossed the idea aside; nothing could break them apart, right?

**You Better love me, this chapter is extra long and I just need to conclude the next one!!!!!**

**And please review it really makes my day that someone took their time to say something to me!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. In the Lab

**No authors note today so I will go straight to the randomness!**

**Jasper: Why do I have to be in the randomness, isn't it usually Edward or Jacob?**

**Me: Because I am the author and you will do what I say! **Jasper gets attacked by a random Falcon that tries to peck his eyes out****

**Jasper: Why do you make painful events happen to me and my family when we disagree with you?**

**Me: Because I control the universe for this story, **turns to audience with serious face** But I do not own the twilight universe.**

**Jasper: AAHHHH! I'm blind you bitch. ** go into cardiac arrest**, WTF? I don't have a beating heart how can I go into cardiac arrest (Heart attack for dum asses) .**

**Me: It's my story**

**In the Lab**

"So Blue, what's the plan this time, be a teacher's pet, or see how many teachers you can get to hate you on the first day." Blue pretended to think this over.

"See how many teacher I can get to hate me on the first day _AND_ be as disruptive as possible." Bella rolled her eyes.

"And how were you planning to disrupt the class?" Blues eyes lit up devilishly.

"I thought a game of Rock Paper Scissors Slap between you and me should do the trick." **(It's a game were the loser of paper scissors rock gets slapped on the hand, and you continue as fast as you can until someone gives up, then they lose and the game is over)**

"Well you know my weakness; I can't turn down that game. Hope you're not a sore loser." Bella taunted as they sat down. Blue had already _convinced _the teacher not to make her introduce herself.

"Today class, we will be starting a new topic. We will be breeding brine shrimps. I know it sounds boring but it is actually very difficult. You need to test the water every day, and without the right condition you will not be successful, and this is 15% of your final grade. I will be coming round with the instruction sheet and Mike will hand out the equipment. Oh! Mr. Cullen, would you please move next to Mr. Alastair, I need all students to have a partner for this experiment." Edward moodily got up and moved to the back of the class. Bella had decided to sit with Blue so they could catch up.

Meanwhile Bella and Blue were talking animatedly about the best time to disrupt. They sped through the first day's work since both and done the lab before. They decided that now would be the best time to ruin and innocent mans day.

They started playing their game, yelling every time one of them slapped the other on the outstretched hand. The teacher came over to ask them what the matter was.

"We're finished, and this is the best way to pass time." Blue replied while slapping Bella's and started rock paper scissors again.

"Would you refrain from playing it in my class please?" He was becoming mad now because they kept on playing.

"You see sir I would mind, I can't stop playing or else I would lose, and I always win. But you could ask Bella if she could stop." Blue was just winding him up; she knew that Bella would play as long as she could. They had once played for fifteen hours straight, until Blue was threatened with crashing her precious car if she didn't get any sleep.

"Bella?" He knew what the answer would be, but he had to try.

"Not a chance in hell, sir!" The entire class was watching the game and argument with Mr. Banner. It was apparent that Blue was better at winning paper scissors rock, but Bella was better at persevering the slaps; all in all it was a pretty even game, and no one was going to be giving up anytime soon.

"Bella can't you just carry on later?" Edward was seeing the punishment planned in Mr. Banner's head, and he did not want his love to have to go through that.

"What part of 'if I give up I lose' don't you get? I can't quit, my pride would die! If I lose I will lose with dignity! Do you want me to lose my dignity Edward! Is that what you want! It's what you want isn't it? When I win you are in deep shit Mr." Edward was shocked, Bella had never talked to him like that, and she had never taken something trivial this so seriously before.

"_IF _you win! Which you won't, because I always win." At this point Mr. Banner had turned an odd shade of purple. Zip silently came up and poked his face, and where his finger was, was a white circle that was slowly faded. Mr. Banner was too angry to notice, but Blue thought that was absolutely hilarious and starting cracking up and when Bella looked over she collapsed laughing, and her hand slipped out of the paper scissor rock position.

"Ha, I win, you dropped the position, therefore, you quit, and I WIN SUCKAS!' Blue Started doing a stupid happy dance.

Bella turned to stare at Zip, that's all she did, just stared, with no emotion on her face. Edward was completely bewildered with her actions recently.

Meanwhile, Zip had a terrified look on his face; he stood up and kept backing away from Bella's stare.

"AHHH, Blue, B's doing the creepy eye thing again!" With this statement Bella raised one eyebrow, and zip screamed again.

"Bella please, you know how much I hate that." She raised the other eyebrow.

"Bella, if you value my sanity, you will stop that." She put her hands on her hips.

"Bella, I will give you fifty bucks if you stop that." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Okay, last offer, a new upgrade on your car. Wait what car do you have?" She heaved a sigh.

"What about a new car?" no reaction

"Customized?" Again, no reaction.

"No budget in decorating your room." The side of her mouth twitched. Then she spoke.

"all of the above plus an ipod touch, and you have to convince Tuft to program it." He sighed in relief.

"done, done and done." She smiled widely.

"Oh, and you have to be my slave for a week." Zip was still happy that she had stopped the creepy eye thing.

"Sure, whatev…. HEY NOWAY!" Her smile fell and she pouted and widened her eyes.

"But you said… yes." She said softly with a sob, and Edward was compelled to comfort her.

"Fine! I'll be your damn slave." Zip Exclaimed, Edward looked at him with a confuzzled look, then turned to Bella to see her with a victorious smirk on her face.

"And the Oscar goes to…." Blue announced loudly, Bella smiled sweetly and curtsied dramatically.

"I would like to thank my family, and my favourite idiot, Zipcode; your stupidity got me through it all…" she announced with heavy sarcasm.

Zip rolled his eyes, and the trio packed up their books.

"Let's leave this shithole! Where should we go? Hey, Blue why don't we show B the new house?" Zip suggested.

"Yep Sounds good, then we can …" their voices trailed off as they walked down the corridor.

"is it me, or is the Swan girl acting weird today?" Some random girl in the class said.

**What do you think? Good? Bad? Reply and you shall be rewarded! I'm pleased to see that my most read story is the one I havn't wr****ote for six months. I might have a look and see what I can do with it this week.**

**I have put up a new story called "The Cullens take Public transport". It's a funny fic that I just randomly thought of. And here is a sneek peek.**

It was another drizzly day in Forks, Washington, and Emmett was pouting for some reason that nobody knew. Edward was impatiently waiting for Bella to arrive by playing her lullaby on the piano. Alice was throwing clothes out of her closet because it was getting too full. And Jasper was reading a new book on the civil war.

They heard Bella's truck coming up the driveway and Edward rushed out to meet her. She got out and he swept her in a hug.

"Edward?" Bella asked hesitantly.

"Yes love?"

"You know how you wanted me to have the human experience?"

"Yes?" He asked uncertainly.

"Well, there's something I want the whole family to do."

"What?"

"I want…to take….PUBLIC TRANSPORT!" She squealed.

**Taadaa! Awsome right? You Want to read it now don't you? Well you can!**

**Go! Read it now! And another story I have up is called "Running for my soul" And that is also up it's a Marcus/Bella story. And I still have no idea as to how marcus will be in it. so if you come up with something let me know.**

**Oh! And Go read my friends story Soccer in the twilight zone! By manunitedfan**


	4. Something I gotta do

**Sorry it's taken so long to update, my internet is down, and I and having to use my mum's laptop to post this, you better love this story. **

**Cause I do! I love one of my characters, I let you guess which. **

**And If your super nice I might make this a song fic!**

Edward waited impatiently in Bella's room, that night. His pacing was wearing down the floorboards. He was worried. Bella still hadn't come home, but her truck was in the driveway.

After another half hour of pacing, Edward could hear a car enter the road. A minute later a sleek black Mazda RX8 with neon rainbow smiley face vinyl's screeched into the driveway, Bella in the driving seat.

She got out of the car in skinny jeans and a tight leather jacket, something Bella never wore voluntarily.

"Stay here, this could get angry." Bella whispered to the man in the passenger's seat.

He nodded distractedly, "Call out if you need me,"

Bella walked inside cautiously, and called out. Silent. Charlie wasn't home yet. Perfect, she would just write him a note.

_Dear Dad,_

_I have decided to go live with some friends who are staying in town, I know that you like having me here, but I need to spend more time with these friends. You will see me round, I promise, I can't let you starve, now, can I. I'll still be going to school and everything._

_Lots of love, _

_Bellaxx_

She sighed heavily, and ran upstairs; just planning to get things that she couldn't live without and bare essentials.

"What's going on Bella?" A velvet voice spoke out from the darkened room and made Bella jump.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" he stepped out so she could see him.

"You'd think I'd be used to it by now." Bella laughed awkwardly, and then she really looked at him, at his eyes that seemed to be swimming in doubt.

"This is just something that I need to do Edward, maybe one day it'll make sense, but it probably never will. But if you had the chance wouldn't you spend as much time as possible with those you loved before it was too late? If you got to give them a hug one last time, you would wrap your arms around them in a heartbeat. I'm giving my family a hug Edward, please let me?"

Then he watched her walk away from him. Into a car with another man. To another family.

**I ****didn't want to end it here, so now you're at the Cullen's House. **

The Cullen's house

"I can't believe this, did you see how she treated us at lunch. I knew this would happen, I knew she was bad news from the start. But NOOOO! Bella can do no wrong according to this family, and I'm the bitch." Rosalie ranted hysterically.

"You want to know what the worst thing is, you all still probably think she is perfect, that she's shy and caring and selfless. But I'm not buying that crap, I've said this from the beginning though. She's torn this family apart more than she's made us happy, and she c-" Alice cut her off to defend her best friend.

"Shut up Rosalie, just shut up! You don't know anything about her, there is a purpose behind everything she does, and I'm sure that there's a reason behind this as well. And is it worth nothing to you that she has made Edward happy. The only reason that you're so upset about this is because she brutally ignored you earlier. I always knew you were a selfish, stuck-up, shallow, egotistical bit-" then Carlisle interrupted her before their argument got out of hand.

"Enough, before we start a family riot, and break something. Rosalie I understand that you dislike what Bella did, but as Alice said she has made Edward very happy, and for that we owe her and she is part of this family. I don't think that these Alastair's can present much of a threat, but if you would feel better we can scout around their house. Does anybody else have something to say?" He looked around the room questionably.

"Edward, do you have something to add?" Carlisle looked at him sympathetically. _Are you okay? Really okay? This must be hard, harder than the situation with Jacob Black, It's a whole family this time. _He thought to him quietly.

"What can I say Carlisle? That I'm okay that she counts them as family. That they are willing for her to move in, that she is happy with them and is completely human? Do you want me to say that that is okay with me?" Then he started raising his voice. "Do you want me to say that I can let her go? If you are waiting for me to say that, then you will be waiting a long time. I don't want her to be happy with anyone but me. I know it's selfish, but I want her family to be my family, and only my family." By this point he was standing up, and his face was torn between agony and despair.

"So Rosalie, you may hate her as much as you want, but just know this. Without her I am dead, without her, I have no reason, without her I am nothing. You can hate her if you want me to become nothing, if you want me to be dead, if you want me to have no reason then, you can hate her."

Then they were silent, there was nothing more to say.

**Kay, well this talk me ages, but I have finally done it and have started on chapter 5.**

**Lucky you!**


End file.
